Never Try to Wake Someone Up From a Coma
by girly tomboy
Summary: Over. It was all... over.


**Anime: Gintama**

**Pairing: Okita Sougo and Kagura (Mention of Kamui)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the genius Sorachi Hideaki.**

* * *

><p>Never Try to Wake Someone From a Coma<p>

* * *

><p>The moment Sougo heard the explosion so, so very close to him, and the telltale sign of the very fabric of air around him tearing at the seams, he knew he had little chance of surviving.<p>

However ephemeral the sudden realization was, the moment itself was in fact, quite a surreal experience to such a man of his caliber. He, who had never so much as blinked in the face of death before, had immediately entered a state of blank clarity. All but one thought remained, its supposedly daunting chime not affecting him in the slightest.

He, Okita Sougo, was going to die.

It wasn't a mere musing, but a simple fact. Hell, he had already put his life on the line the moment he caught sight of _him, _that psychotic murderer trapped underneath the demeanor of a young man his age. Being part of the Shinsengumi, he was well aware of the repercussions, well aware of his duty to protect the princess.

Even if it meant losing his life in the process.

With such a resolute finality that evidently approached, Sougo had accepted his fate, the look of a man prepared to die ingrained in his very presence.

A blind flash of white.

An intense ringing in his ear he was sure would deafen him.

And then the entire world went pitch black.

* * *

><p>It was dark.<p>

Too dark, in fact.

As if wading through murky, swampy water, Sougo felt an irresistible force begrudgingly tugging him along. The miasma of a current enveloped his entire being, its inky grasp unrelenting, the incoherent mutters of his hazy consciousness his only company.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he welcomed the painless trip to Hell.

Surely, seeing as he still had access to even a semblance of his conscious being in what he could only dub as the afterlife, he knew he had yet to arrive.

Sougo, in his revelation, reached a frail hand up to relish in the almost numbing sensation. What met him was a stubborn denial of his wishes and a sudden constriction in his chest. All too suddenly, a searing agony too bright to fully comprehend encased him, a burning pain shooting through every pore.

_'Ah, I was wrong. It hurts.'_

Incredibly so, he silently mused, calm thoughts a stark contrast to his body, alight with the persisting sensation. Paralyzed in the endless sea of black, he felt what loose grip he already had releasing, the tempting desire to simply let go overwhelmingly beyond words.

Even still, the burning pain insisted, and he would have screamed from the intensifying agony already, if he could. Or care, for that matter.

_"S-"_

A lonely, strikingly clear voice rang out, a sense of direction flashing in the cluttered hellhole Sougo was forced to endure through.

_"S-Sa..."_

There it was again.

_ 'Sa...?' _

All too suddenly, a blinding white glare enclosed him, too bright to have been conjured up by himself.

And yet, Sougo still found himself reaching up, trying to grasp its entirety in his insignificantly measly palm.

_"Sa-Sa..."_

He was so, _so _very close. Painfully so. The scorching pain licked the length of his wavering determination, and with a tight conscious, he reached up, and, and, _and-_

"Wake up, Sadist."

* * *

><p>Had Kagura not have been the battle-hardened fighter she was, the moment the previously comatose, almost zombie-like Sougo's eyes shot wide open, she would have surely jumped, or even slightly reacted to his abrupt recovery.<p>

However, despite the normally brazen demeanor she frequented, the girl was, in fact, quite aloof to the whole situation. Maybe it was the distractingly sickening scent of the blood caking her skin and nails, blood that didn't belong to her. Or perhaps, it was the fact that nothing could surprise her at that point, not after the tumult of near heart attacks one after another she had been forced to endure.

Kagura's apathetic display outwardly showed itself, and she briefly mused how much she didn't have the will to care. At least, not at the moment.

"Good, you're awake. Do you need anything?"

"Wha- China?"

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she loathed how utterly naïve Sougo looked at the moment, however experienced and battle-toned he actually was. She registered the hazy curiosity in his eyes, the way he sluggishly shifted without a care in the world.

With a sweeping flourish too exaggerated to mean anything at all, Kagura spun on her heel toward the doorway, stoic facade belying the suddenly all too suffocating air.

"Where am-"

"I'll get you something to drink. Wait here." She nonchalantly brushed Sougo off, quickened her pace ever the slightest in a vain attempt to escape, was interrupted quicker than she liked to admit.

"Oi, what's happening out there? Answer me." Always the perspicacious one, he had but to ask to confirm his already manifesting suspicions, and if not for his tight grasp on her already bruised wrist, Kagura would have surely ducked away- anything to escape his alarmingly scrutinizing stare.

She steadied herself, inhaled a breath twice her size and mentally prepared every ounce of her willpower not to break right then and there.

"It's over."

"Over...?"

"It is. Sorry to say this, but the Yato aren't exactly keen on battles for revenge either." [1]

And then it clicked.

In an instant, Sougo was touching every inch of Kagura's exposed skin, the true meaning of her seemingly cryptic words suddenly as clear as the stark contrast between the crimson staining her snow white features.

From scraped knuckles to cheekbones caked with dried blood he scoured. It wasn't the fact that he knew exactly who it belonged to, nor the fact that he had secretly awaited a battle that was never going to happen. No, far from it.

It was the single image of _his _bloodthirsty features, such a stark contrast to Kagura's own, yet eerily similar at the same time, that struck such discord within him.

"Oi... China. That guy..."

Sougo was at an absolute loss for words when she nodded grimly, that infuriatingly apathetic expression he was so used to seeing in his own reflection resolutely plastered on her features.

It absolutely sickened him.

Coming from a person haven been raised by a loving older sibling, the flaxen haired man didn't have it in him to try to relate to Kagura's predicament, nor did the notion of questioning the sanity behind her motives ever manifest itself in the form of biting, ignorant remarks. For he knew, there couldn't have possibly been any other choice.

Not with the way that man's, no, that _murderer's_ manic eyes gleamed with what should no longer be considered alive.

Judging from Kagura's own hollowed, lackadaisical form, he knew she had undeniably lost something extremely precious to her. Although, an irrationally insensitive voice in the back of his head vaguely questioned the extent of his supposed rival's feelings for who he recently hesitantly considered her relative.

"It's _over."_

Sougo looked up, immediately noticed the uncharacteristically misty shine to Kagura's cerulean irises, immediately noticed the miniscule almost unnoticeable quiver of her lips, immediately noticed the way she clenched her fists tightly; restraining, holding back. And yet, there still contained a sense of gratification, as if she had accomplished something monumental.

Never before had he ever felt so guilty in his life.

Never before had he ever been proven so wrong.

Just like that, his previously tumultuous train of thought drew to a blank. The taut form of her hunched shoulders and slightly shaking fists were the only things Sougo could see at the moment, and to say it was unsettling was an understatement. On instinct, he pulled Kagura in, brought his arm around her neck and pressed her lightly against his own slouching figure.

"Wha-"

"Yeah, it's over."

_'It's over.'_

With an empathetic smile, Sougo gently rubbed her back, watched as she slowly tore her once impenetrable walls down, watched as the telltale sign of someone broken beyond words sought for much deserved relief, felt just as much as heard her inner strife manifesting in the form of all too foreign, all too salty tears. And somewhere along the lines, Sougo felt tentative arms wrap around his own back, the weight of consolation immediately lifting as he found himself no longer comforting, but relating.

And really, he thought to himself, the gentle warmth of Kagura pressed against his chest speaking more than words ever will, that was all they needed.

It would be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> Chapter 506 of the manga, Sougo mentioned to Kamui about the "Earthling's" battles of revenge. And then stuff goes down.

**A/N:** I'm soo sorry I haven't been posting nearly as much as I should have, especially with the OkiKagu fics! My schedule's now extremely packed, so I apologize in advance if I seem to have disappeared off the face of the Earth for a while. Since I've gotten busier, my fics have also gotten considerably shortened, so I apologize if I only post short drabble type fics for a while! Please bear with me!

Anywhoozums, I hope you lovely, patient readers enjoyed this. Rest assured, I'll be posting more from now on.


End file.
